


My Bad

by will_conqueror1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_conqueror1/pseuds/will_conqueror1
Summary: Buffy and Giles find themselves locked up together one night. They end up using the time to sort through some of their issues.





	My Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Summer of Giles 2011. 
> 
> This was my first attempt at smut, so just a quick warning, it's probably going to be either way cheesy, or possibly flowery. Maybe even strange.

"Giles, we need to talk about this," Buffy said as she followed her Watcher through the library.

"Buffy, this can wait until morning." He said making his way over to the book cage to shelve the books in his hands. "I haven't slept in forty-eight hours, and I rather think this conversation will be better had if I'm not completely knackered."

She followed him into the book cage, closing it and stepping in front of the doorknob, when he turned to leave. "Come on, Giles, we might as well get this conversation over with."

"Not right now." He said firmly. "Now if you will, please let me out. I'd like to get home at some point."

She looked up at him a moment longer before doing as he asked. "Fine Mr. Cranky Pants, but don't think this conversation is over."

"Thank you," he said sarcastically as he stepped forward and grabbed the door handle, giving it a tug. Locked. "Damn!" He muttered under his breath.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Buffy, before you followed me in here, you didn't happen to grab my keys, did you?"

"No, why?"

He tugged on the door to illustrate.

"Oh. Ohhh." Buffy said, realizing what that meant. "Whoops! That is  _ so  _ my bad."

"Yes, well it's too late to do anything about it now." He said, taking off his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"No problem," she said, falling into a fighting stance, ready to kick the cage door off its hinges.

"No!" He exclaimed. She paused in her actions to look at him in confusion. "If you break it, we won't have any time to replace it before we have to lock up Oz for the full moon."

"Oh," she said forlornly. "Can you pick the lock?"

"No, there's no way to access the locking mechanism from this side of the door." He said despondently, cleaning his glasses while they were still off his face, then returning them to sit on his nose. "I'm afraid we're stuck in here until morning where hopefully someone will let us out."

* * *

**5 minutes later**

"I'm bored." Buffy said, sitting across from Giles in the small space.

"Yes, well this could have been avoided had you not locked us in here." He said simply, not bothering to look up from the book he was reading.

"Yeah, but I'm bored and I have nothing to do."

"You could always polish the weapons," he said looking up at her with a small smirk on his face, gesturing to the metal cabinet that housed the Slayer's arsenal.

She sighed, but got up and headed for the weapons cabinet, much to her Watcher's amazement. She sat back down with a sword, a rag, and some polish in tow. "Are you feeling quite yourself, Buffy?"

"What?" she asked confused. He gestured to her hands polishing the sword. "Oh," she said rolling her eyes. "I'll have you know that this is better than doing nothing. Only just, though, and watching paint dry comes in a close second.”

He went back to his reading with a small smile on his face. He would never admit it to her, but at times he found her sense of humor rather endearing, American as it may be. He looked up to check on her progress.

This went on for a half an hour, he would read his book while she polished the weapons, and every once in awhile they'd look at each other, or the awkward moment when one would look up to see the other staring at them.

This went on even after she finished polishing and decided to work on her stakes. She had gotten a splinter the week before from one of her favorite stakes, minor an injury it may have been, she decided that she would take the time to sand them down before use.

Giles looked up at her. She had a towel in her lap so she didn't get sawdust on the skirt she was planning on wearing to the bronze. He smiled at very much like her that was. However, it was what her hands were doing that made his breath hitch. She was holding one end of the stake while she gripped the sandpaper and wrapped it around the rest of the stake, and was sliding her hand up and down the stake.

He looked down when he felt himself begin to harden, thankful for the small mercy that was the book in his lap. He knew what that it was an unconscious action on her part, but his sleep-deprived mind couldn't help but think of all the implications, inappropriate as they may be.

She looked up when she heard his sudden intake of breath, confused at the look on his face. She followed his eyes down to her hands working the piece of wood. It took a moment for her brain to catch up with what it looked like. When it finally did, she dropped the stake quickly and blushed. He quickly looked back at his book.

She got up and put the stake away. Instead of going back to her spot on the floor she plopped down next to Giles. "I think we should talk about this. You know what they say, 'no time like the present.'"

He sighed and closed his book. "Very well then. It seems I have no choice," he said with a slight smile. "What's bothering you?"

"You had sex with my mom." She said. A slight blush crept up his cheeks. He knew this was what she wanted to talk about. She had dropped the bomb a few weeks earlier about her knowing what exactly had happened that night he and Joyce had recaptured their youth via cursed chocolate bars. That bombshell had left him with a few scratches from running into an unnoticed tree and an inability to look her in the eyes for almost a week afterward. However, she hadn't been acting like she had a problem with it, besides what she had so eloquently called the 'wig factor', until recently.

"Yes, I'm aware of that. After all I was there." He said trying to keep calm. "What I don't see is why you're just now having an issue with this. You've known about it for a while now."

"Giles, you and my mom got pelvic. On a police car. Kinky handcuffs may have even been involved." She blushed furiously at that last part and tried to shake the mental images out of her head.

"Again, I know all this. Which part are you having difficulties with? The fact that it was me, the fact that it was your mum, or what, uh, kinks may have been involved?" he asked, he was bright red by this point.

"None of the above, all of the above. Take your pick." She answered. "I mean, of all the people in Sunnydale, why did it have to be my mother."

"Ahh, so it is about your mum." He paused for a second to collect his thoughts. "I'm sorry that it may seem like I used your mother, that was not intentional. You're mother is an attractive woman, who was more than willing, and unfortunately Ripper was never one to think about consequences when it came to choosing his, um, partners."

"It's hard to believe that I was being the responsible one when all of this went down... Not that there was any going down on anybody. Was there?" she asked, then blushed. "No, don't answer that."

He tore his glasses off his face and wiped them clean with his handkerchief. "You don't need to worry about that, even if you wanted to know, I wouldn't tell you." He assured her. "Ripper may not have, but I certainly do consider myself to be a gentleman, and a gentleman would never, for lack of a better term, kiss and tell."

"But, Giles, why her? There are plenty of attractive women out there who would be willing to- to you know." She said, nearly on the verge of hysteria. "I mean, where does my mother get off having sex with  _ my  _ Watcher." She cringed when she noticed the accidental double on entendre.

'Ah,so it wasn't necessarily her mother, but him.' Giles thought.

"Buffy, what your mother and I shared that night was a fluke. It will never happen again, and it certainly won't change how I feel about you." He assured her. She looked up at him with wide eyes, thinking he was admitting to more than what he said. "You are my Slayer, and you will always come first. No matter who enters my life, you have priority."

She looked down slightly disappointed. "that's us, Slayer Buffy and Watcher Giles. I mean, it's really not up to me if you were to continue seeing my mom... or anyone else."

Giles listened to her wavering voice, thinking he heard a slight tinge of disappointment. Like she wanted to have a say about his private life. Though he couldn't for the life of him figure out why. It couldn't possibly be because she wanted to be a part of it. He was thinking so hard he almost missed the last part of her statement.

"I mean, it's not like I'm your girlfriend or anything."

Giles' head snapped up to look at her. He lifted her chin with his finger to look into her eyes. "Your mother is a lovely woman, and I respect her greatly. However, I'm not attracted to her in that way. You have nothing to worry about."

"Oh, well okay, I mean if that's how you feel. I don't want to be the reason you're not seeing her or anybody else. I don't want you to be lonely." She said quickly.

"I'm not lonely. I have you, and the others, to keep me company. Everything else is just superfluous. As for it being your, fault. I'll have you know, it's entirely your fault." He said deciding to take the leap, and hopefully, if his brain interpreted the signs right, it would be well received.

Buffy looked up at him with confusion written across her features. Slowly he leaned down and covered her lips in a firm yet chaste kiss. He pulled back a couple of inches to gauge her reaction.

Before he could retreat too far, she pulled him back to her with a hand at the nape of his neck. He wrapped his right arm around her waist while his left hand cupped her cheek, deepening the kiss. It was better than he had imagined.

The taste of her lips was as sweet as they were soft. she opened her mouth and he took the invitation as he let her direct the pace. She moaned as he let his left hand slide back and comb into her hair and pulled her closer. She moved to straddle his lap revelling in the new closeness they shared.

"Giles, should we talk about this?" Buffy asked, resting her forehead against his, breathing heavily.

"Do you wish to?" He dropped both of his hands to her waist, rubbing small circles with his thumbs.

"Not really. I'd kinda just like to see where this takes us." She said, rubbing against the hardness she felt beneath her.

He groaned. "Good plan," he said before pulling her in for another devastating kiss. His tongue demanded entry as his hands rubbed up and down her back, stopping just before reaching the waistband of her skirt. Her hands moved to the sides of his face pulling him as close as she physically could.

His hands slid slowly up the hem of her shirt, ghosting lightly over her skin, as they made their way past her ribcage as he cupped her bra-clad breasts. 

She moaned softly as she released his lips from the kiss. She moved her hands down to his chest to unbutton his shirt and pulling it out of his pants.

Fascinated by the sight of his bare chest, she brought her hands up to his sternum, running her fingers through the dusting of hair she found there. It was new to her, Angel didn't have chest hair, and he never would. Giles would always be changing, and he would always be warm.

He looked up from what her hands were doing to his body and looked at her face, she met his eyes with a small smile tugging at her lips. He leaned forward and kissed her passionately, grabbing her hips to pull her closer, rubbing his erection into her center.

She moaned into the kiss. He grabbed the hem of her blouse and pulled it up and over her head tossing it next to them. She reached behind her to unsnap her bra and pull it off, so she could rub her naked chest against his.

They were consumed by passion and nothing, short of the Hellmouth opening and swallowing one of them up whole, could tear them apart. In the back of his mind, Giles was vaguely aware that the school library wasn't the most discrete of locations, but with one kiss from Buffy he couldn't find the strength to care.

His hands moved down her body and they followed her leg back up under her skirt. He pulled away from their heated kiss to look in her eyes. Her breathing hitched as his fingers rubbed her through her soaked panties. He grinned, she was very responsive. With a flick of his wrist he tore her panties off, leaving her flesh bare for his wandering hands. After a few minutes she realized she was close to orgasm and moved to stop his hands. He looked at her in confusion.

She smiled and brought her hands to the front of his trousers, rubbing her hand over the bulge she found there. She quickly un-buttoned and unzipped his pants and pulled them down just enough to free his erection, as he lifted his hips to make it easier. She glanced down at the flesh now exposed before looking back up at him. Need was clearly written on both their faces. They would have time to explore later, she needed him now, just as he needed her.

She raised herself up, as he held his member steady, to guide it inside. 

He hissed in pleasure as he felt himself enter her. 

Once she was settled she leaned forward and brought Giles' face to her neck, not needing to worry about whether or not he's going to bite her. 

He nipped at her neck as he put his hands on her hips, helping her establish a rhythm.

It was a few minutes later when she slammed down on him one more time as she went over the edge biting his neck to keep from screaming. 

He rolled over so they were laying on the floor as he settle between her legs and pumped into her a few more times before releasing deep inside her, his moan muffled as she brought his face down for another kiss.

It was some time before he rolled off of her, gathering her in his right arm to lay against his side. "Giles, we never finished undressing." She said as she toyed with his chest hair. He looked down at her still wearing her skirt, his unbuttoned shirt, and his pants down around his thighs.

"So it would seem," he replied, with a small chuckle.

"Next time we will." She told him. "And we'll be in a bed, tile isn't exactly comfortable."

He looked down at her with a serious look on his face. "Will there be a next time?" He asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Don't you want to?" she asked with a small pout.

"Of course, but I don't know how you feel about me, or what is going on with Angel." He told her.

"Well I can tell you that it's over with me and Angel. I think it's been over for a while we just haven't been able to see it." She told him.

"And your feelings for me?" He asked quietly.

"That's a more complicated question," she said looking into his eyes. "I know that I'm attracted to you. I know that I care about you, but I don't know exactly what to call it." She said. "I also know that I definitely want this to happen a lot more." he gave her a small smile. "I want to be with you."

He pulls her in a little closer to him. "It won't be easy, Buffy."

"I know, but we'll make it work." She said certainly.

lifted his hips and reached down to pull his pants back up, as Buffy watched him. All of a sudden his head snapped up. "Oh, dear lord, Buffy."

"What?" she asked worried about the shocked look on his face. "What is it?"

"I'm so sorry, it happened so quickly, I forgot." He said blushing. "We didn't use, uh, protection."

"Oh, no, it's fine. I'm covered. Unless you've got some scary disease." she added.

"No. No, I don't." He assured her.

"Then we're fine." she said snuggling into him more. "We should probably get dressed, so nobody walks in on us while we're suffering from a mild case of nudity." 

He chuckled and handed her the shirt and bra from the floor next to him.

When they were finished getting dressed, sans Buffy's panties which remained a casualty of their haste, they cuddled up on the floor using Giles' jacket as a pillow.

"This will work out." Buffy said to him as she kissed his lips. "We're Watcher and Slayer, it's a destiny thing."

"That it is," he said pulling her closer. "That it is."

Buffy rolled over to snuggle with her back flushed against him as his arm went to drape around her waist. She heard a snap from beneath her. She reached down and pulled out Giles glasses, which had been cast aside at some point.

He looked over at what was in her hand, then back up to her face and chuckled. 

She looked up at him and said, "whoops. That is  _ so  _ my bad."


End file.
